Dark Sinner
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: Episode "Dream a little Dream of Me" I changed the scene a little from when Dean shot his replica in his dream. Dean has a Dark Secret. there is implied feelings of Incest, so yha theres Wincest! But don't let that stop you from reading!


**Dark Sinner**

"You can't run from me Dean" said Dean's replica, Dean stared wide-eyed, and he had just bounced back like that, like the bullet was nothing. His eyes were darker then night and Dean found himself staring into the eyes of the very thing he didn't want to become.

"Face the facts Dean, your going to hell" he said, Dean shook his head, no he would never step foot there, all this shit he's been doing had to count for something right?…RIGHT?? _'Dean'_ chuckled.

"Oh yes" he said getting up, Dean backed up a step. "And you're going to be one of them. You going to be the one of the very things you hunt" _'Dean'_ laughed. "And guess who's going to hunt you, that's right, little Sammy" Dean glared at this...this…thing before him.

"But you know, it might not be so bad" _'Dean'_ said turning and running his hand along the wood of the desk, his fingers sliding through the small blood droplets. "Because you can sin in hell" his eyes snapped to stare into the angry green eyes. A smiled curled his lip, making him look demonic with those ebony black eyes.

"And you Dean, are a big sinner" Dean knew he was a sinner, it came with the job. Like this weird replica _'Dean'_ could read his mind, he laughed.

"Not those sins, Dean, those are nothing." he said waving his hand in a dismissing manor. His black eyes narrowed on him. "The sin I'm talking about is darker, the very one you've had for years now" the black-hole eyes seemed to glitter. Dean paled slightly, before his teeth clenched and his hands curled into fists.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" he snapped at _'Dean'_. _'Dean'_ laughed harder, stalking closer to him.

"Of course I do, I'm you and I know everything" he whispered into his ear, _'Dean'_ smirked and drew back before walking back to the desk and leaning against it, watching all the emotion flicker in those expressive green eyes.

"Love" he laughed, then it suddenly cut off and he glared at Dean. "more like lust" Dean was frozen in place, there was no way he could know, no one knew, and he planned to keep it that way.

"I mean it's understandable, he's cute, sweet, and smart" he said inspecting his cuticles, before smirking up at Dean. "And has one hell of a tight ass" Dean narrowed his eyes, and before he knew what he was doing he had _'Dean'_ slammed up against the wall.

"Shut up" he hissed. Green stared into Black.

"Oh…jealousy" he smirked. _'Dean'_ snapped forward grabbing Dean by the scruff of his shirt. They were nose to nose. "You know Dean that's a sin" the ghost of his breath whispered across Dean's fine cheek bones. Dean stood stock still as _'Dean'_ moved closer, whispering in his ear, Dean cringed from the sound of his voice; it was low, husky, and very breathy. And it sounded just like _him._

"Oh Dean" His eyes widened. The voice changed only this time it was he, he was hearing.

"Sammy…" and that was followed by a low animalistic groan. Dean pushed _'Dean'_ away, his breath came in heavy angry pants, and he shuddered at the small flush of arousal that course through his nervous system, setting him on fire._ 'Dean'_ laughed, watching Deans reaction.

"You want that to happen, I know you do" he said "to pound into that tight little ass of his, eliciting that delicious sound from him" his eyes glittered evilly. "It's been a dark fantasy hasn't it Dean?" Dean shook his head, no it hasn't. _'Dean'_ narrowed his eyes.

"Stop lying Dean, that's all you've ever been doing" his hand rested on the lamp he turned it on, then off, and walked towards the bed and leaned back against his arms, palms flat, legs spread out before him, his head cocked to the side.

"Fess up Dean, you want your little Brother" he smiled as he saw the denial take form before him.

"You son of a bitch" Dean said striding forward he stood before _'Dean'_ he glared at him down his nose, and _'Dean'_ looked up through his lashes at the pissed off Winchester, amusement seen clearly in his dark demonic eyes.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk….you know how Sammy hates it when you swear Dean" he said shaking his pointer finger in a no-no action.

"Just shut-up" cried Dean his fist colliding with _'Deans'_ jaw. _'Dean'_ rubbed his jaw, smirking, and a chuckle fell from his lips, before his eyes narrowed at the heavy breathing Winchester. He stood up abruptly, pushing Dean, he fell to the floor with a dull 'thud', there roles were reversed now, _'Dean'_ crouched, grabbed Dean by the collar of his jacket.

"Stop fighting it Dean, admit it, accept it, and do something about it" he said pushing against Dean's collar-bone, before he stood up and walked to the door. His hand rested on the cold door handle, the door squeaked open, and he paused and turned back to Dean who still lay sprawled and dazed on the floor.

"There's no hope in fighting it, your in a losing battle, it will become to much and you'll become the demon you so hate, your going hurt him, you don't want to hurt poor Sammy, now do you Dean?" he said, his voice softening to a pout near the end. He smirked before he slammed the door closed.

Dean jumped when he found himself in the Car, breathing heavily and sweating. His eyes darted looking around, only to see the cheap hotel room gone, and his replica gone too. He ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath, but almost swallowed his spit when a concerned voice came from right next to his ear.

"Dean?" he found himself staring into the chocolate brown eyes of Sammy. He stared it was all he could do, that light arousal was still coursing through his system. Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother; he was looking at him funny, almost like how he looked at big, blonde, stupid, breasted women.

"Dean…are you okay?" he said concern lacing his voice; he reached out a hand and rested it against the soft skin of Dean's forehead. "You don't have a fever…" he said Dean could feel himself heating at his touch; he swatted at his hand and scowled.

"I'm fine, stop mother henning me" he snapped, he cringed on the inside at how harsh it had come out. A felt guilty as a flash of hurt danced in those chocolate pools, Sam turned away from Dean.

"Fine, sorry for caring" he whispered. Dean didn't want to hurt his brother, but he also didn't want to jump his bones, and be hated and feared by him either, but hurting him was far better then the latters. Dean turned away from Sam, sighed, turned his baby on, he almost smiled as it purred to life. It was a strong sound made him feel a little better. He reached to turn on his precious AC/DC. It was silent, neither talked on the way back to the hotel where they would meet up with Bobby, but the music filled it up gratefully. As he parked in the lot, he could see Bobby standing outside the door leaning against the wall. He turned to Sam as the car door squealed open, he reached out fast to stop him, his wrist felt warm, and he could feel the tendons under his fingers. He liked how they felt. He stared up at Sammy through his lashes, and frowned. He never really noticed how tall Sammy was before he was crouching halfway out the door looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry for snapping back there" he said, Sam nodded his head.

"Its fine" he said, turning to get out, expecting Dean to let go but he didn't.

"Its not fine, I shouldn't have snapped" he said. Sam smiled at him a little.

"No you shouldn't have, but really it's okay" he said gripping lightly at his brothers hand, his thumb rubbing at his brothers wrist. He wasn't even aware he was doing it, but Dean certainly was, because it was doing havoc on his nerves. "I forgive you, so just drop it" Dean could only nod.

"Besides it just wouldn't be you if you didn't you jerk" he scowled lightly, everything was okay now.

"Shut up bitch" he said releasing Sam's hand, and stepping out of the car, Sam chuckled and looked at him before walking away. Everything was okay. Dean's eyes traveled down his back before they landed on his ass. His tight virgin ass. So not everything was okay, but nobody needed to know this. And he just ignored what his 'Dream Replication Self' said, there was no way he would hurt Sammy. He knew that.

**FIN **

**A/N: **_So what you think, any good, please leave a review, Bye._

**Pampers Baby Dry**


End file.
